


Break up with him

by Sharky456



Series: Purgatory community college [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Nicole Haught, Cheating, F/F, Mentions of Champ - Freeform, Omega Waverly Earp, Soft sex, mentions of Earp sisters, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky456/pseuds/Sharky456
Summary: Waverly and Nicole in a tiny community college. Waverly is a cheerleader dating the popular quarterback and Nicole is a quiet loner. They met by chance at the beginning of the semester and they've been having a secret affair for the last 3 months.There is cheating. and this is an ABO thing. and Nicole has a dick, just to make things  clear.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Purgatory community college [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539022
Comments: 21
Kudos: 369





	Break up with him

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything I've written. First time inviting human eyes to read my stuff. Do leave a comment if this sucks.

These are facts that Waverly knows:

  1. She is excelling in her studies of ancient languages.

  2. She is the most popular Omega in their tiny community college.

  3. She is dating the most popular Alpha in their tiny community college, quarterback James “Champ” Hardy.

  4. She is the good girl everyone expects her to be.

And these are facts that Waverly knows but doesn’t understand how they came to be.

  1. She is not the good girl everyone expects her to be.

  2. She is cheating on the most popular Alpha in their tiny community college.

  3. And she has been cheating on him with the most mild tempered alpha in town for the last 3 months.

Waverly moans softly as the taller Alpha gently kisses her neck. She is pressed up against the wall, behind the library, the Alpha’s brown leather jacket doing a good enough job of preserving her body heat against the cool early fall air of the evening and the cold wall.

Leave it to Nicole Haught, a criminology major and general loner, to treat her gentler than any alpha she ever met before. At her first shiver Nicole had shed her jacket and draped it over Waverly’s shoulders with no hesitation, where her boyfriend would probably paw at her and suggest crude ways he could warm her up.

Admittedly Waverly wasn’t prepared to stand outside for a long period of time. She was after all heading to the library to print off some of her notes, having just finished with cheerleading practice, still in her uniform, the winter version with the crew neck collar and the long sleeves. But she was heading to the large building at the same time as the tall alpha, and seeing her in her worn brown boots, blue jeans, tucked in white t-shirt and that all familiar brown leather jacket, she couldn’t help herself.

The Alpha seemed all too willing to follow her as soon as they caught eyes.

Waverly knows Nicole is a much stronger Alpha than her boyfriend. That much is obvious by their size difference. She knows the taller girl could simply growl and her Omega would take control and she would be on her back with her legs spread wide. But she doesn’t and she never did. And that’s not something she can say about her boyfriend, who tried on many occasions to make her submit. But Waverly grew up with two strong, overprotective Alpha sisters, she could easily resist him.

A harder than intended nip from Nicole under her ear brings her back to the present. Her hands trail up strong shoulders and tangle in soft red hair as she sighs into the rapidly darkening sky. She arches into Nicole promising to herself that she’ll break up with Champ first thing in the morning, before her thoughts derail completely as the Alpha takes her lips in a kiss.

The turned on Omega is usually the one who initiates and this time is no different as she takes the Alpha’s hands from their respectful place on her waist and guides them to her ass.

Nicole needs no more encouragement to start palming the, in her humble opinion, perfect globes. Hands migrating up and trailing over a strong back and then back down. She lets her fingertips glide over the smooth skin of Waverly’s thighs, bared by her short cheerleading skirt.

The Omega moans and nips at her bottom lip as one leg raises and hooks around the taller girl’s hip. Waverly leans back a bit, taking a look at the flushed Alpha against her. She looks down at the almost non-existent space between their bodies and wishes they were back in Nicole’s dorm. But they’ll have to make this work.

The Omega’s hand trails down the Alpha’s body and between where their hips are pressed together. She cups Nicole’s rapidly hardening bulge all the while looking in her eyes for any hesitation.

The Alpha is quick to kiss her forehead and slowly reach her own hand under the Omega’s skirt and give a small tug at her shorts waist band. A whispered plead from Waverly is all she needs to reach in and touch her heated skin.

Waverly is soon ready to take Nicole’s long fingers inside her. And God, if she doesn’t think that is the second best thing in the world. The Omega’s own hand gripping firmly at the Alpha’s hard on through her jeans while her other arm is wrapped around the taller girl’s neck.

Nicole quickly brings the cheerleader to orgasm, feeling her inner walls constrict and shudder around her fingers. She struggles to lower her Alpha’s expectations, asserting that the Omega owes her nothing. She cant help but hope though.

Waverly is gently brought down from her orgasm with soft kisses and even gentler strokes. The Omega lowers her leg from around Nicole’s waist, noting the disappointed look briefly crossing her face. But she plans on replacing that look with one of bliss.

She drops both hands to the Alpha’s sizeable bulge and brushes against it. Letting Nicole bend and tower over her. She has learned her buttons, mapped them out carefully and understood when and how to press them. So when the Alpha’s hands fall heavy and hot on her hips and pull her as close as possible, she knows just what to say to get a side of the Alpha out that only she sees.

“Take me, Nicole.”

Darkened by lust brown eyes lock onto Waverly’s as Nicole nods and leans in to kiss the Omega, untrusting her own mouth to not growl or snarl in the wake of those words.

Waverly looks down as she lowers Nicole’s jeans zipper and fishes her out. The Omega would love to just fall to her knees and please but she wants Nicole inside too much. She gently handles the Alpha’s length for a few moments as they kiss, before hooking her leg back over Nicole’s hip.

The Alpha’s hands return under her skirt and move the tiny shorts she wear under it aside before running through her wet folds. Waverly is ready for Nicole, she can feel it and so can Nicole. The brunette’s own hand guides the Alpha to her entrance.

Nicole exhales a ragged breath and she shuffles her hips between Waverly’s thighs. Slowly the Alpha fills the Omega and they both still against the library wall, appreciating the feeling of being this close to each other. And still Nicole crowds closer to Waverly, pressing her body completely against the wall. Mindful enough to keep her hand between the smaller girl’s head and the rough wall.

This, Waverly thinks, is the best thing in the world. Being connected to Nicole like this.

Nicole’s movements are as smooth and fluid as water and again Waverly wishes they were on a bed, naked. Waverly lays a hand flat against the Alpha’s stomach feeling the muscles there clench and unclench with her thrusts. Their breathing grows rougher with each slow thrust, their hands squeeze and trail over each other. Nicole’s lips focus on a sweet spot on Waverly’s neck and refuse to be removed. Waverly cant say she minds as she feels herself clench in anticipation of her orgasm. In response Nicole twitches inside her and that’s their undoing.

They fall apart against the wall, heavy breathes intermingling in the night air.

*Break up with him. * Nicole whispers, still gasping, her hips weakly thrusting to bring them both down from their high.

Waverly tugs her away from her neck to catch her eyes.

*Break up with him, Waverly. Please. * The Alpha pleads, still deep inside the Omega and dreading pulling out.

This time the Omega maintains eye contact, unlike all the other times this scene has played out.

*I will, baby. *

And these are things that Waverly will do:

  1. She will break up with Champ.

  2. She’ll ask Nicole out on a date.


End file.
